The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dasiphora fruticosa and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jefman’. ‘Jefman’ is a new cultivar of hardy deciduous flowering shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘Jefman’ arose from an on going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Portage la Prairie, Manitoba, Canada. The objectives of the breeding program was to develop a cultivar of Dasiphora with more a compact plant habit, improved orange-red flower color and greater plant vigor.
‘Jefman’ originated from open pollination of Dasiphora fruiticosa ‘Hinerob’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,321) in 2006. The male parent is therfore unknown. The Inventor selected ‘Jefman’ as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings in 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in June 2011 under the direction of the Inventor in Glenlea, Manitoba, Canada. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.